monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
Story : Supper in the West Room
Back to The Three Lions Inn A map of the Three Lions Inn A map of the ground floor of the main building. None of the parts are to scale. Brown squares are doors, and the stairs begin at the right, and go up to the left. The Company of Strangers, or the Convivium Sodalum? The wooden shutters had been closed and latched as dusk fell, and like the patrons in the main room, the magi had almost unconsciously rearranged themselves according to the availability of light in the room. A large fireplace occupied the center of one wall, and a number of logs were well ablaze within creating a tempting semi-circle of warmth and light. Shortly before the main course was to be served, Roan entered the room with a bowl of freshly chopped herbs, which she began to strew up and down the long table. The flickering flames of two candlesticks illuminated the table, but little else. Not long after the scent of cooking food began wafting through the whole building, a large, silent man entered and placed a hand protectively on Eirlys' shoulder. "Ah, sodales, I'd like for you to meet Sandor. He can't speak, but I'm sure he's very pleased to meet your acquaintances." Eirlys smiled warmly, though Sandor maintained a facial expression which was as brooding as his companion's was inviting. When Roan next disturbed the assembled strangers a few minutes later, she was carrying a large, heavy looking pot. Behind her stood Lucia, who bore a tray stacked with bowls and a large ladle. "If you could all kindly be seated, I'd like to serve this while it's good'n'hot." As she waited for them all to take places, or not, at the table, Lucia timidly emerged from the relative safety of Roan's shadow, and began to place finger bowls along the table. Longinus rose, moved to the table and claimed the place reserved for him by his knife. Carefully staying clear of the serving girls bustling work, he nonetheless smiled his thanks. A moment later, Alicia rejoined the party, stopping short at the door when she saw that several more magi had arrived, then moving quickly over to Ambrosius. Those seated were treated to a meal of surprising quality, brought out in stages over the next hour. Meat, wine, and vegetables of good quality and quantity were enjoyed by travel weary magi, whose diets had been somewhat poorer while on the road than was their custom. While the magi ate, the barmaids returned with a basket of logs, and stacked up the fire, and satisfied with their labours, retired to the kitchen. After supper in the West Room Once everyone had eaten and drunk their fill of the rather tasty food the innkeeper had provided there was a general feeling of relaxation which usually went with a good meal after a long journey. It was well after sundown now and the lights were beginning to burn down low giving the room a more intimate feeling. Mnemosyne suggested that those who were not members of the Order should be free to retire to the common room, bed or whatever took their fancy. Her tone made it clear it was more of a directive than a suggestion. It was time for the magi to discuss their plans for the all important days ahead which could in turn affect all of their futures for many years to come. here that all non-magi leave at this point - if any grogs or companions do not leave, please make this clear here and if it is at their own choice, or if they are asked to stay by a member of the Order "So sodales," Mneomsyne began. "I imagine that we are all keen to determine if this venture will proceed quickly. It is spring now, but if we are to join together and bring our goals to fruition before the claws of winter find us unprotected, we should act with alacrity. I think the first thing we should do is determine if indeed there is a suitable location for our proposed covenant in the area. Marcus has already turned up some interesting information regarding the Long Mynd, a region of hills adjacent to this vale." Mnemosyne summed up the rumours he had told her earlier regarding the Long Mynd for those who had not already heard them and asked Marcus to elaborate. Marcus repeated for all the magi what he had learned, outlining the various places or locations that he had heard spoken of in the few days he had been in the village. Next Mnemosyne called on Longinus to speak. "Longinus, leaving aside the issue of gaining acceptance in the Stonehenge Tribunal for the present, you intimated to me in your first letter that a place which is both secure and safe to live and study were of paramount concern to you. You also mentioned that your parens, Mercantus ex Mercere suggested to you that the area of west Shropshire, which we are now in might prove to be likely spot. Would you care to elaborate at all?" for Longinus to jump in with any background info he wants to share, comments or the like "Indeed Maga" Longinus replied gravely as he leaned forward into the light. "However, I am sure that you all understand that much of the information I have gathered is ...privileged, and it would be inappropriate, and damaging to my House's reputation and relationships, were I to disclose it - or even benefit from its use. Still, there are some things we can use. My research indicates that Hockstow Wood may be a suitable location to investigate. For those not fully aware of the local geography, Hockstow wood lies to the northwest of this place, on the far side of that long ridge that dominates to the West. It has in its favour the usual advantages associated with the wilder wooded areas. It is also a little more private than a high spot and slightly further away from the more populated areas. Lastly, it appears that we would be relatively free from any risk of interfering with the established claims and territories of existing covenants. It has against it the usual disadvantages associated with the wilder wooded areas. There is also something... odd, about the records there. I believe this would be a place well worth investigating." As he started to relax back into the shadows he paused and added "Possibly with caution and in some strength." Mnemosyne then went on to ask the rest of the assembled magi if they had anything to add, any local knowledge of the area or tidbits of information they thought would be relevant to the discussion. for Ambrosius, Bedo, Eirlys and Phaedrus to chip in Bedo, having listened carefully to the details given so far, puts down his goblet, clears his throat, and starts to speak. "Well, Sodales, I am both encouraged, and discouraged by what has been said so far. Encouraged by the group of people that have come together here, and the open way in which we are trusting each other, and helping each other. Discouraged in that there is so much less here in the way of any concrete plans to form a covenant than I had hoped for." "I had hoped that at least some possible locations would have been identified, places at which the power of magic was strong, and the divine did not reach - but as I understand it nothing has yet been done this way. This need not be a problem though, I am sure we have the powers between us to do this work, but as Mnemosyne has said, we must start soon. For that reason, I would beg that we do not tire ourselves yet with taking our days in planning how we shall operate, but rather concentrate on deciding where we shall do so. As we do this, we shall get to know each other, and I am sure we will better then be able to make plans for our governance. Although it is barely a moon since the spring equinox, six months hence and the chills of autumn will lie over this land. These are not the hills that I know best, but they are not that different from the Clwydian hills to the North West, where I grew up, and I know that we must have a place established by then." "So, what do we need? We need shelter, water, and a place of power. The hill-tops will not provide us with the first two - any water that lies there will be brackish, and will attract marsh-spirits, and only the ancient ones who built their earth-forts there would choose to stand in those winds that wear away even the rocks. I have climbed to Moel-y-Gaer, and Moel Famou, that stand over Offa's old wall, and I tell you we cannot live in those heights through the winter. Even the sheep farmers have their ''Hafod and Hendre - summer and winter holdings high in the hills and low in the valleys"'' "And do, I offer my time for the remainder of this season of spring, to the search to find somewhere where we may build and be set for the winter. I offer my skills to help determine a place of power that we may prosper there in the years to come. In the mean time we must find somewhere that we can live in the short time, and we must ensure that we stay safe in this land where we are mostly strangers, and in some minds threatening ones. I propose to contact Geoffrey, an old friend of mine via Prees, the carter when he returns to Chester, and ask him to come here to aid in our search. He knows I have returned to these parts, and may well be a friend who can help us in our dealings with those that live around here. I trust that does not cause disagreement." Mnemosyne nodded in silent agreement with Bedo. She was about to speak up and say so when Ambrosius took the floor and did it for her. Ambrosius, who had been sitting quietly and listening to the discussion, spoke up. “''Sodalēs, it seems that Magus Bedo is on the right path, but I think we should take it a step further, just as the Magus Marcus already has. To learn of the,” he paused as if searching for the words, “''area, I think we are best advised to seek the good will of the town folk. To, erm, settle and build our covenant, we should seek the blessing of the bailiff.” Ambrosius looked around the room, scanning his new brothers and sisters of the Order, “''I am not a, ah, expert, but I could swear I sense mystery and power in and, um, around this vale. We just need to ask the right people the right, ummmm, questions. Perhaps we could even hire a guide or intercessor?” ''"That's a fair approach..." replies Bedo "provided we are to find somewhere within the manor of Stretton. My fear is that we may need to look slightly further afield, into the forest or the hills around, to find ourselves a home. ApRees tells me that Stretton lies within the Munslow Hundred and I feel sure that news of our coming, and our behaviour, and hence the warmth of our welcome, will spread quickly through the manors of that Hundred. The bailiff will certainly know who are the key people through the hundred, and if he is a friend of ours it may well see us well." He pauses and thinks. "Marcus - do you know anything of him - even his name? Is he well thought of here, is he even of this area, or has he been placed recently over the manor? We must be careful in our approaches t him, lest he stands against us from the start. Further, a question for all of us. What do we tell him, or any of importance who we approach, of the order, or our aims in settling here? Even if, for the start, we are only looking for a temporarly home while we search for a suitbale place, we need a reason we can give them for our presence which will cause no alarm or offence. Does anyone have such a reason we can give?" He sits back, and looks around the company. Mnemosyne looked a little uncomfortable. "I suppose we could say we were scholars... and we are doing some research into the local history of the area... and that we are thinking of writing a treatise," she said slowly. "None of that is actually a lie, but put together it might give the impression that we are in fact historians who are seeking to write about local history." Eirlys had been mostly silent as she nursed a now-empty flagon of whiskey, and had taken to flashing broad, flirtatious smiles to various men in the room when it seemed no one else was looking. At Mnemosyne's latest, however, Eirlys suddenly perked up to the conversation. "OOOH! You mean like a masquerade? I love masquerades! I could go as a bard who's performing for the group, and maybe I could be a puppeteer too. You would be my puppet, right Aly?" The polecat gave his mistress a wry smile. "I suppose if it would humour you, that would be acceptable, seeing as how it would improve our chances of not causing a stir... Remember how I said we needed to keep a low profile? Not that you listen to MY advice. Anyway, yes, I would masquerade as your puppet. Eirlys' already-flushed cheeks flushed some more, and she looked up at Mnemosyne with an enthusiastic expression which seemed quite appropriate for her apparent age. "Would that be okay then? Because that sounds like a lot of fun, and I certainly don't look very scholarly. Usually my people don't turn to books until they've lived at least one hundred cycles." "So, that is all rather interesting," Mnemosyne said once everyone who wanted to had had their say. "It seems that the best thing for us to do is investigate some possible locations in the area and judge their suitability. I think that we can all agree that the most important factor for us all is the presence of reasonably strong magical aura to place the covenant itself in order to aid our research and contribute to our own powers. Other than that... well, everywhere has its advtantages and disadvantages. We shall have to assess each location based on its own merits. In the interest of maximising our time and effort, what do you think about dividing into two or three groups to survey some likely locations, starting on the morrow?" "There is one other thing," said Marcus. "If we are to live here or near here, even in the short term, it would be best if we did not alienate the inhabitants here. In this spirit, I would like to ask that the more ... flamboyant ... among us refrain from taunting the locals or otherwise antagonizing them? With no disrespect intended, I would also suggest that if we can find lodgings a bit further away from town that most of us would be best served by relocating out of these environs. We all know the effect that the Gift has, and the less chance it has to work on the minds and hearts of these good people, the easier things will be for us in the long run." "Absolutely", Bedo agrees, "Marcus, you have already met people here, and you can go amongst them most easily. Have your conversations led to somewhere we could rent, or camp for the summer while we locate the home for our covenant?" Mnemosyne again nodded in agreement with her sodales, showing approval of their reasoning. Marcus' Plan "We can camp where ever we choose, although," said Marcus patting his stout middle, "I think that I shall stay here in the village both to learn what I can that may be of use to us and to mend the bridges that the arrival of such an extraordinary group of individuals has rendered a bit unsteady. In fact," he mused, "if you depart on the morrow I could imply that my intercession helped to fuel that decision and it might even improve my reputation with the villagers. In any case, I suggest that most of us depart as soon as possible. I have heard of a ruined stone cottage on the Mynd which would be suitable as a base in the summer, especially if any of you, mei honori sodales, have skill or Art to improve it." "There is also a cottage in the village, a man whose wife died in childbirth has left it, but I'm not sure it is entirely suitable. It's too close to the village. However, that does remind me of something which might bear further investigation at some point." Marcus leaned in closer. "The child died before it could be baptized and was buried in Potter's Field, unfortunate but not so unusual. But there are rumours about this Potter's Field. Although it looks well-tended, it is said that none dare linger there and that strange things happen there." "Here is my suggestion, Sodales Hermetici, tomorrow you seek out this cottage on the Mynd and use it as a base for further exploration of the region. I will send my herdsman with you, Blathmac ... you will find that he is most competant and I heartily encourage you to to give your animals to his care. In fact, he has an uncannny gift with beasts of all types, and in your searches he might be able to discover useful information from the beasts themselves. There is an old hill fort on the Mynd itself which might bear looking at, and a larger one on Caer Caradoc as well. It is too much to hope that one is in a strong aura, but it can't hurt to look and it's a place to start." "I will remain at the church with my uncle and satelles, Diarmait. I will speak to the bailiff and learn what I can from him on the issues we have discussed." Marcus considered. "I will also learn more of the Potter's Field, and if there is a particular time when it is especially uncanny, then some of us might wish to investigate it more fully. Sodales, what say you?" Mnemosyne considered Marcus' words. "Your suggestion seems wise, Marcus. I think you would be best placed to deal with the mundanes here in the village and pursue our goals here. This leaves us with six magi to investigate the potential of the surrounding lands. It seems that the hills to the east and Caer Caradoc look as if they could be promising, and this Long Mynd looks even more so - though is a larger area to survey. If we divide into pairs, one can investigate the eastern hills, Caer Caradoc, the larger hill fort and anything else which lies in that direction. Meanwhile, the other two pairs can proceed to the Long Mynd and using this ruined cottage as a base, divide and investigate the potential of the west. One group to the northwest and the other to the southwest." "If we agree to meet at the ruined cottage in say... three days, that should give us all time to turn up some more definite information and make reports on our findings. If for some reason there is a delay, we shall return to the village and meet Marcus here the following day. In this way we should be able to maximise our findings in the least time neccessary." "If there are no objections," Mnemosyne went on. "I shall take my place in one of the two groups heading up to the Long Mynd. North or south matters not to me. Who would like to accompany me?" "I too would prefer to traverse the Mynd. I would head to the North, and if possible scout at least the outskirts of Hockstow wood." Longinus leaned forward into the light again. "I'm not sure however that three days will be long enough." With a fixed half smile on his face he inclined his head toward Eirlys. "Maga Eirlys, I know little of the fae but it seems to me that Hockstow Wood is as like a place as any that we might encounter them. Perhaps you and", a polite nod and sly wink to Aloysius, "y''our 'puppeteer' would join me?" "Of course,'" the fey girl said with a charming grin. "'I do love a mystery... Aloysius?" The polecat gave a baleful glance to his obviously-tipsy companion. "'A romp through a mysterious, secluded forest does seem to be the best way to keep her out of trouble, I must say. You are as wise as you are astute. I approve.'" "It's settled then! We'll come with you, Magus Longinus,'" Eirlys declared with an inviting smile and a sly wink. "A great mystery to explore, and such lovely company. How fortuitous!'" ''"That sounds like a good plan," Mnemosyne approved. "I was thinking three days would be enough at first to give us a short list of sites to talk over and then investigate more thoroughly. An initial survey should give us a good idea of the basics of our surroundings and I'm sure we will all want to look carefully at any proposed site before a final decision is made. If further time is required for that though, so be it." "So, Longinus and Eirlys will investigate the northwest Long Mynd and Marcus the village and this 'Potter's Field'. Which of you will accompany me to the southwest and which two will head east to Caer Caradoc and its environs?" Mnemosyne looked over to Ambrosius, Bedo and Phaedrus. Bedo was quick to reply: "I'm willing to climb Caer Caradoc. From what I saw as we rode in, it's a steep walk, possibly even a scramble, to climb, but not far from here and probably far too steep to form a Covenant upon it. The views from the top may be good though, and I may be able to see places behind it that are worth consideration. I'll need to write a letter first thing tomorrow for Prees to take back North, and once that is done I'll set out. Who cares to travel with me?" “''While I do not doubt the climb would do me good, Soldis,” Ambrosius put in, “''I believe I should head to the south and west with the...ah... Maga Mnemosyne, if she would not object. This way we might travel by way of the cottage so that we may get Alicia, Llewys and the others settled there. We could perform some minor repairs to make it livable for them while we investigate the Long Mynd. I know it would be nice, after spending a few nights under the stars, to come back to a dry room and a hot meal, where we can be ourselves.” "I heartily agrees with Ambrosius about a warm dry room after traveling." says Phadeus. "Very well, I will trawel with you Bedo." Then Phaedrus finishes with a wordof caution "Lets hope we all find interesting things, and not the other way around." "Excellent," said Mnemosyne rising. "Well, if that is all settled, I shall away to bed. It has been a long and hard journey for me and I am weary. I shall need my rest if I am to be at my best for the morrow's tasks. It has been a pleasure to meet all of you face to face at last and I am of the opinion that we have made a grand step forward here. Good night to you, sodales." She favoured Ambrosius, her travelling companion for the next few days, with a polite smile as she moved to the door and politely nodded at the other magi. "Vale, Mnemosyne," said Marcus also rising. "I will send young Blathmac to you here tomorrow morning. Good night." He followed her to the door then turned back to the others, "Valete, sodales." Passing through the door he moved on out of the tavern and paused for a moment outside the door to breathe in the night air. Casting a speculative look in the direction of Potter's Field, he shook his head and turned to walk toward the church and his host. Tomorrow would be a busy day. Apologies and Alcohol After Marcus and Mnemosyne had left the room, Ambrosius looked about at the remaining members of this fledgling covenant. As he considered Phaedrus, Longinus, Bedo and Eirlys, he began the process of removing the chain from his bloused trouser legs, carefully unwrapping each one and coiling it neatly before depositing it in his money pouch. As each blousing chain came off, the leather strapping came undone and the trousers bloomed out slightly at each boot top. He set the leather strapping on the table and then he set about removing the chain that had been securing his hair back. He carefully unwound it, being careful not to snag his hair in the process. When freed, that too he dropped in his coin pouch. He removed his dagger and belt, setting them on the table next to his coin purse and the leather straps. Confident he had removed all the metal from his person, he stood and stepped over to where the mage Eirlys sat with her polecat Aloysius. While Ambrosius was not terribly experienced with intoxication, he believed he knew it when he saw it, and this maga…barely more than a girl, really, appeared to him to be completely inebriated. Her state had very little to do with his responsibility, though, so he knelt down beside her chair, looked into her face and spoke. “''Maga Eirlys, Friend Aloysius, I offer my, um, sincerest and most….ah, heartfelt apologies for my adornment today. As a blacksmith, I wanted to make a good, um…first impression with my sodalēs, but it never occurred to me that someone of your,” he paused, clearly looking for the right word, “…nature would be joining us.” He took her hand gently, “''Metal work is a part of what I do…an essential part of my, um, nature, you would say, but I would gladly put it…ah, aside, temporarily, for you when you request it.” He looked Aloysius, then Eirlys, in the eyes. “''Please forgive my ignorance.” Aloysius grinned his perky-weasel grin. "''It doesn't bother me any, Magus Ambrosius," he laughed. "She's the jumpy one." The fey girl smiled graciously. "I thank you for your consideration, my friend. I apologize for my rudeness in my reaction; it seems my fear got the best of me." "Maga, no apology is necessary! I should have realized...it was callus of me." "It is good to know that you work with metals, however. I find myself in need of a metalworker's assistance with some degree of regularity. Knowing a magus who could help me with my... predicament... certainly would avoid some potential problems." Ambrosius raised an eyebrow. "Really? What, ah...what predicament? I mean, with your sensitivity, what help could I provide?" Ambrosius mentally weighed her eloquence against her appearance: reddened nose and cheeks. He mentally worked to see if he could recall how many drinks she'd had. The first was the whiskey, he knew. Ambrosius knew he'd seen her down more than her fair share of drinks, but he was beginning to suspect that there was more to this Maga than he'd first thought. Eirlys looked around cautiously. "I''t's something likely better spoken of in private, actually," she said. Her face then broke into a wide grin. "''Ever had any whiskey?" "Ahhhh...I'm, ah....not much for drink - I mean, I've never really had the chance to...." He swallowed audibly, "No." She grinned again. "Y''ou don't know what you're missing, then. Care to try it?" He looked at the mug as she topped it off, his face sort of taking on an almost lopsided look somewhere between terror and curiosity. "''Ummmmm....Yes." He picked up the mug and sniffed hesitantly at it then looked at Eirlys. "Well...''Ad fundum!" Ambrosius tipped the mug to his mouth, emptying the mug of its clear brown liquid, allowing it to rest very briefly on his tongue before being drawn down his throat through instinct alone. He slammed the mug back down as his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open; he began making a funny little gasping sound through breathing OUT rather than breathing in. He braced his burned handed on the table as he pounded his chest violently with his other hand. His eyes began to water like fountains and his nose was looking to follow suit. "Vae! ''That is the vilest thing I have ever tasted!" He looked at the fae lass as he caught his breath, though his eyes still watered freely. "That is a strong boast, I know...so I better have some more to make sure." Eirlys nodded. "It burns on the way down the first time, of course. As that sensation subsides, however, you'll notice the sweet aftertaste. Once you get used to the feeling of drinking, so it doesn't burn quite as much, you'll just notice a pleasant warm feeling, and the rich flavor." She swirled her cup around, then waved it about below her nose. "Try breathing in the scent, with the passage to your mouth open still." Ambrosius followed suit, taking the cup and swilling it gently under his nose, breathing in the fragrance of the whiskey. At first, he chocked back an involuntary cough, but he got it under control and found that, as Eirlys had said, it changes from the sulfuric burning of the first drink into a gentle warming, like leaning into your mother's warm embrace. "I think I am beginning to understand." He sipped his cup gingerly and let the fluid flow down his throat like a nectar rather than molten steel. An expression of surprise lit his face. "That's not half bad, Maga." Eirlys smiled a warm grin, in a manner which left the impression that it was her first genuine smile of the evening. "Indeed. Whiskey is one of my favorite drinks. It has many layers of complexity, but is often overlooked at the first taste." "If there is one thing I appreciate...it is something well made." Phaedrus shook his head and smiled at the antics of his sodales. Then, having thought a while about possible dangers in the outside world, he suddenly spoke up: "Would it be a reasonable precaution to exchange some shortlived arcane connections before going of into the unknown, in case any of us has an accident?" With a smile for his sodales, Phadrus continued, "I like to think that most of us would be happy to come to the aid of our new friends if it is needed." Eirlys nodded. "A sage observation, comrade. Yes, I think such a thing would not be unreasonable. We three are all travelling in different groups, aye?" She took a ribbon from her hair and handed it to Ambrosius; she then withdrew a kerchief from her sleeve and pressed it into Phaedrus' hand. "I trust this will be sufficient?" "I would hope so my lady," Phaedrus answers with a slight bow and ties the kerchief around his arm, then he removes a black ribbon from his own hair and gives it to Eirlys. After looking about his clothing Phaedrus finally removes a string from his shirt and gives to Ambrosius, replacing both items with pieces of yarn from his belt pouch. Ambrosius made to stand, realizing belatedly that his feet and his head didn't seem to be as connected as they used to be, causing him to stumble slightly. He steadied himself against the back of Eirlys' chair. "Lady, I am at your disposal any time you'd like to discuss that...um...concern in private." He looked around briefly, as if ensuring the room was in the same place as before. "All you need to do is ask. At the moment, I think it would be best for me to find a place where I can put more of myself...um, down." He made a horizontal chopping motion with his burned hand. She laughed, and then nodded understandingly. "Rest assured, you didn't drink enough to be feeling fuzzy-headed in the morning. You'll just sleep a little more soundly." Ambrosius smiled weakly and nodded. "I hope you are right, Sodalis. Sleep well, Eirlys," he turned his gaze to the pole cat, "and you as well, Aloysius." Ambrosius returned to where he'd left his belongings on the table. "Sodalēs, I must check on my brother and be a bed as well. It's been a long many days of walking, and I know I'd like some rest before we undertake more. Good night." Ambrosius made his way to the door, a slight hiccup in his step, and quietly exited. Continued Next page: The first morning. ---- Category:1220 1220Q2 12200418 Category:Roan Category:Lucia Category:Longinus Category:Eirlys Category:Sandor Category:Alicia Category:Ambrosius Category:Mnemosyne Category:Marcus Category:Bedo Category:Eirlys Category:Phaedrus Category:Prees